Wires
by Tobias
Summary: Optimus and Ironhide remember the last time they saw their sparkmates. ONESHOT Implied character death.


They had been attacked.

Optimus was already sprinting down the hallways of their ship, looking for his team mates among the smoke and debris that had been their ship just a few seconds before impact with the hard Earth ground.

What panicked him more than the fact that they had been attacked was the timing of the attack. His sparkmate, Elita, as well as Ironhide's sparkmate Chromia were both onboard the ship. And, to add to his worries, they had a sparkling on board. Bumblebee had snuck on after the others had bordered in an attempt to find Ironhide, even after the mech had warned him not to do so.

The whole point of the mission was to recon recent Decepticon activity that Red Alert had picked up while doing one of his investigations.

He kept calling out her name as he ran as fast as he legs would take him. Warnings would flash across his display as each step was doing more damage to his already injured body then his systems thought he could withstand.

"Elita!" He shouted, rounding another corner seeing her pinned under heavy debris. He was at her side in moments, assessing the damage. She groaned feeling his finger tips brush over her cheek.

_**You got wires, going in**_

_**You got wires, coming out of your skin**_

_**You got tears, making tracks**_

_**I got tears, that are scared of the facts**_

He was already calling for Ratchet over the comm. before he had actually thought about doing so. The damage was extensive, almost deadly. Optimus had to take a moment to catch his breath before moving to grip his fingers under the heaviest piece of debris on top of her.

In the distance he could hear Bumblebee crying out from a location unknown to him. He couldn't tell from the cry if he was injured or not. As he started to lift the heavy beam, a light grip on his arm stopped him.

Looking down he met her gaze as she slightly shook her head. "Don't." She managed to get out. "It's keeping me from..." She took a slight breath. She didn't have to finish for Optimus to understand. He pulled his fingers from the beam, getting back down to her level. "Ratchet is coming, don't worry, he's coming."

She nodded weakly, her optics going slightly dimmer.

"Elita?" Optimus whispered, getting closer to her.

"Bumblebee is crying, Optimus. Go to him." She whispered. "I'll be okay. Go."

Optimus was about to protest when she sent him a comforting wave of warmth and love through their bond. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before getting up and sprinting towards the crying.

_**Running down corridors,**_

_**Through, automatic doors,**_

_**Got to get to you, got to see this through,**_

_**I see hope is in,**_

_**In a plastic box,**_

_**I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes,**_

On the other side of the ship, Ironhide was still searching for Chromia. He had already found Ratchet and the medic had alerted him to Optimus and Elita's situation, heading off in the opposite direction.

The smoke was heavily enough to the point where Ironhide had to switch off his regular sight and turn on his infra-red vision in order to see through the thick haze. He fought every pain in his body, every shut-down warning message he received, as he limped through destroyed halls littered with debris and fire.

It took a little more limping and a few more turns before he found her. She was slumped against the wall, a rather nasty looking iron beam sticking out of her abdomen. Ironhide was already down onto his knees before he actually reached her, already running scans and calling for Ratchet.

"_Ratchet, I found Chromia. It's bad. I need you here."_

"_I'm... slag... I'll be there."_

"Ironhide?" She half whispered, half growled when her hand gripped the beam sticking out of her.

He shushed her quickly, pulling her hand away from the beam by pulling it into his own, gripping her fingers tightly. "Just hold tight, Ratchet's on his way, he'll get you out."

She nodded slightly, groaning slightly when she shifted.

"Don't move." Ironhide warned her, supporting her weight slightly. "Just stay there."

_**You got wires, going in**_

_**You got wires, coming out of your skin**_

_**There's dry blood, on your wrist**_

_**Your dry blood on my finger tips**_

"'Hide, where's Bumblebee?" She asked, seeing that the little yellow sparkling wasn't hiding behind her mate. Ironhide quickly turned around, he could have sworn the tiny mech had been right behind him just before the blast.

"I'll find him, Chromia. Just as soon as Ratchet gets here."

She was already shaking her head at him. "Go find him, Ironhide. Kid's probably scared flagless without his big protector there. Go, I'll be fine, it's just a metal wound."

"Chromia, I'm sure Optimus is looking for him. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ironhide, go get the damn sparkling before I make a cannon that will fit up your aft perfectly. You are his protector, he needs you." She growled at him, biting back a moan as her growls made the metal sticking through her vibrate slightly.

He gave her one last look before nodding, looking around before forcing himself into a run to find 'his' sparkling.

_**Running down corridors,**_

_**Through, automatic doors,**_

_**Got to get to you,**_

_**Got to see this through,**_

_**First night of your life,**_

_**Curled up on your own,**_

_**Looking at you now,**_

_**You would never know,**_

Ironhide had been the first to find Bumblebee. The sparkling had curled up in the safety of his own person security casing. The hardened plastic casing surrounded the small mech as he kept himself curled in a tight ball waiting for someone to come save him.

Ironhide had to smile to himself seeing that Bumblebee had actually listened to him for once and learned how to keep himself safe in an attack until he was old enough to fight.

_**I see it in your eyes,**_

_**I see it in your eyes,**_

_**You'll be, alright,**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**You'll be, alright**_

_**Alright,**_

Optimus had run into the room a moment after Ironhide had coaxed the scared sparkling from his protecting casing. Ironhide had just hoisted the sparkling into his arms when he turned to the Autobot leader with a nod. Optimus was just about to turn around and head back for Elita when Jazz's voice came over the comm..

"_I've got three Decepticon stinger missiles incoming! We need to get out of here, now!"_

"_But, Chromia and Elita are down! We can't leave yet!"_ Ironhide was already responding before Optimus could.

"_Ironhide, Optimus - There is no time. You need to get out now. I was able to free Elita and give her an energon transfer. She insisted on showing herself out, I don't know where she is now. I'm cutting Chromia free now, I need you two to get out."_

Knowing that arguing with the medic was not an option, the both started making headway towards where the smoke was lighter, where the exit would be. They made it out just in time to hear the missiles fly overhead past them, and into the ship they had just escaped.

Gasping out in horror, they quickly gave Bumblebee to a gaping Jazz before running towards the burning wreckage. They found Ratchet face down on the other side of the ship. The medic groaned, pushing himself up so he could roll over and sit up. He stared at the ship, his mouth wide.

"Where's Elita and Chromia?" He whispered, looking up at Optimus and Ironhide when he realized that he didn't see either femme. Ironhide and Optimus looked around before their shoulders slumped and all eyes met the ground.

_**Running, down corridors,**_

_**Through, automatics doors,**_

_**Got to get to you,**_

_**Got to see this through,**_

_**I see hope is in,**_

_**In a plastic box,**_

_**I've seen Christmas lights,**_

_**Reflect in your eyes,**_

xxxxxx Years upon Years Later xxxxxx

Optimus sat back in the field, allowing the cool autumn breeze to work it's magic on his overheated joints. He had just gone through a two hour long sparring session with Ironhide and had been surprised at how well the old mech - older than him - could still hold his own in hand-to-hand combat.

Looked over at Bumblebee who was currently playing around with Sam not to far away from where Optimus was sitting. He allowed himself a smile as he watched the mech they had all raised from sparkling to universe class scout, play like there was not another care in the whole universe for him to worry about.

And with the war over, it was possible there wasn't one after all. Optimus looked over when Ironhide stepped up next to him, the Weapons Specialist's eyes keeping watch on the youngling as well.

"Ever wonder what would have happened to him if we didn't go looking that day?" Optimus asked, giving his friend a thoughtful glance before returning to watching Bumblebee.

Ironhide shook his head, sitting himself down on the ground as he watched Ratchet walk over to Bumblebee and warn him about playing too rough with Sam, earning the medic laughs from both Sam and Bumblebee.

"Honestly, Optimus? I don't think we would have done anything else."

_**Down corridors,**_

_**Through, automatic doors,**_

_**Got to get to you,**_

_**Got to see this through,**_

_**First night of your life,**_

_**Curled up on your own,**_

_**Looking at you now,**_

_**You would never know...**_

xxxxxx

A/N: See, this is what happens when I listen to way too much music. XD

Song Used:

Wires _by_ Athlete


End file.
